Visualisation
by Hisilde
Summary: Spoilers jusqu'au chap. 600. Quand Perona se laisse aller à l'introspection tandis que son bateau s'approche de l'archipel Shabaondy.


**Personnages :** Perona et Zoro  
**Rating :** G  
**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient, Oda résiste à mes tentatives d'extorsion  
**Note :** Écrit pour 6variations sur le thème _fermer les yeux_

Perona inspira profondément l'air marin. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas pris la mer. En général, c'était elle qui se chargeait des courses, les deux autres idiots avec qui elle cohabitait depuis maintenant deux ans n'étaient sûrement pas fichus de le faire correctement. Elle était persuadée qu'ils oublieraient de lui acheter un ours en peluche. Mais cela faisait plus d'un mois qu'elle n'avait plus quitté l'île. Ce Shanks le roux était passé dire bonjour et avait gracieusement fourni un stock non négligeable de rhum et de viande, de quoi faire tenir ses deux monstres de locataires. Perona soupira. Ha, elle n'aurait plus à jouer les mères attentives maintenant que l'élève quittait le maître. Ça allait lui manquer. A présent, elle voulait changer un peu d'air et se mettre à sillonner les mers à la recherche de son cher Kumashi. Tous les nounours qu'elle avait acheté jusqu'à maintenant avaient été incapables de le remplacer.

Perona détourna le regard de la mer et fixa Zoro, confortablement installé en tailleur sur le pont du bateau. Il méditait comme il le faisait tous les jours depuis qu'il avait commencé son entraînement auprès de Mihawk. Parfois, elle l'avait surpris dans cette même position mais avec un petit sourire aux lèvres. Elle aurait parié l'air bovin de Kumashi qu'il ne méditait pas mais pensait à son équipage. Elle ne l'avait pas surpris souvent avec ce petit air mélancolique. Zoro avait consacré ces deux dernières années à remplir son premier objectif : devenir plus fort. Pff, les garçons, ils ne pensaient qu'à ça. Mais il s'était accordé le droit de se relâcher de temps en temps, Perona pouvait le comprendre. Rester loin de ses camarades n'avait rien d'agréable. Elle-même se sentait un peu seule quand elle repensait aux bons moments passés en compagnie de ses jolis zombies.

Agenouillée en face de Zoro pour être à sa hauteur, Perona lui lança un fantôme négatif. Il était temps qu'il revienne sur terre, l'Archipel Shabaondy n'était plus qu'à cinq minutes de là. L'épéiste tressaillit et ouvrit un œil. Lorsqu'il aperçut la moue boudeuse de la fille fantôme un peu trop près de lui, il émit un grognement digne d'un homme des cavernes. En deux ans, il était resté le même barbare pourfendeurs d'ours en peluche. Perona lui sourit et lui ébouriffa les cheveux. Zoro détestait ça. Il gronda à nouveau. « On est arrivé, monsieur le grognon. » Perona fut prise de court lorsqu'elle repéra un éclat de joie dans les yeux verts qui la fusillaient quelques secondes auparavant. Elle avait hâte de rencontrer pacifiquement les gens qui le rendaient aussi joyeux. Zoro le Bourru n'était _jamais_ joyeux (sauf quand il buvait trop).

Plus tard, au milieu d'un nuage de poussières provoqué par la bataille entre la Marine et les pirates, bien à l'abri sous son joli parapluie, Perona observait Zoro se chamailler avec l'étrange type qui venait de la reluquer avec des yeux bizarres. Selon les quelques descriptions qu'il avait bien voulu lui faire pendant ces deux dernières années, cela ne pouvait être que Sanji, ce fichu pervers aux sourcils en vrille. Un peu plus loin, Luffy les regardait. Ce n'était pas compliqué de le reconnaître, avec son chapeau de paille et son sourire enfantin, comme sur sa photo de prime. La jeune fille pencha sa tête sur le côté. Zoro était différent avec ces deux-là autour de lui. Il semblait vivant. Même lorsqu'il se chamaillait avec elle, il ne semblait pas s'amuser autant. Perona esquissa un sourire.

Il semblait qu'elle ne pourrait pas rencontrer l'équipage en entier : les Marines se lançaient dans un assaut meurtrier sur Zoro, son capitaine et le cuisinier pervers. Dommage, elle aurait bien aimé découvrir ce qu'était devenu l'homme au moral toujours à zéro. Perona stoppa les soldats avec quelques petits fantômes inoffensifs. Elle devait au moins ça à Zoro pour l'avoir divertie ces deux dernières années, non ? Ou peut-être était-elle simplement trop bonne avec lui. En tout cas, cet ingrat venait de disparaître avec ses amis à travers le brouillard de la bataille sans même lui dire merci. Perona soupira. « Tu n'auras plus à garder les yeux fermés pour les voir, maintenant. » Elle lança une nouvelle vague de fantômes sur les Marines environnants. Au moins, eux, ils avaient le bon goût de ne pas résister à leur pouvoir démoralisant.


End file.
